


The Incredible Lightness of Being.

by ThePoetess



Category: Anthropoid
Genre: Anthropoid - Freeform, Death, Despair, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Love ❤️, Sadness, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Before Operation Anthropoid.
Relationships: Ivan Kolařík and Adolf Opálka, Jan Kubiš and Adolf Opálka, Jan Kubiš and Jindřiška Nováková, Josef Valčík and Vlastimil "Ata" Moravec, Josef Valčík/Rela Fafková, Jozef Gabčík and Jan Kubiš, Karel Curda and Adolf Opálka, Liboslava Fafková/Jozef Gabčík, Rela Fafková/ Jozef Gabčík
Kudos: 5





	1. Journey to the End of the Night

March 28, 1942

He took a breath and leapt... he'd done this countless times in training, knew the plan, but he had never parachuted so close to the trees... darkness escaping him, the feel of cold cutting air and then. The sickening feel of hitting the trees and something, mostly branches, but also something else, more bone than branch or twig, snapping. Then darkness in the darkness was all he saw as he knew no more.

Through the haze of nothingness, he heard someone calling his name frantically.


	2. Fear and Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three men parachute into Ořechov near Telč on a secret mission to set up communication with the exiled government in Britain. Their destination, Prague.

When the man opened his dark eyes, he was met with the cold snow of the forest, a movement to his left prompted him to move and he cried out a quickly stifled cry as the pain in his body stabbed at him... Curda, it was only Curda, he relaxed only little. "Sakra šoustat!" Two curses thrown towards him in the cold air, it had come from his right, he drew a breath of relief, it was only Kolařík, Ivan Kolařík who was covered in snow.

With a burning behind his eyes, that he could only think was snow, Opálka gingerly sat up and looked around for their supplies... the crates of supplies were nowhere to be seen. They had lost their supplies somewhere in the dark forest. 

A wave of panic washed over them then as Kolařík waded through the snow manically and padded through it with his cold hands while Curda stashed his parachute quickly and roughly helped Opálka unsteadily to his feet. 

"Děkuji ti příteli, thank you my friend," There was a small smile which Curda returned before frantically searching for the supplies as well. Something twinged in Opálka's wrist and he wondered as he got his bearings, if that had been the thing that had snapped... he watched Curda angrily throw the powdery white snow as the search ended in failure to reacquaint them with their supplies. Curda gave a cry of hopelessness and kicked the snow, rapidly cursing. 

"sviňák! souložit! No, no, no, zatratit!" Curda threw out a string of curses like they were everyday words, he became more and more despondent. 

Minutes ticked away. 

The world, or what could be seen of it, swam in front of Opálka and he leaned against the tree while sliding from his parachute "Curda, musíme ukrást padáky a dál se pohybovat, we must stash the parachutes and keep moving, by tomorrow these woods will be unsafe for us." 

Kolařík nodded with an uneasy face as he unstrapped himself from the parachute harness in one easy move "You are right my friend, let me stash my parachute away and then - are you alright to walk Adi?" A nervous look went between them and the other nodded while biting his lower lip "I am fine my brother - we must hurry to the safe house, quickly, quickly."

Parachutes hidden and supplies lost, the three men, the Three Musketeers, as Curda had named them jokingly, walked off into the night.


	3. Among the Living and the Dead

"Už tam skoro jsme, not far now my friend," muttered Ivan Kolařík with frozen lips as the two walked side by side and Curda walked on ahead "Almost there." Their breaths made crystals in the air and they pressed on towards some sort of protection and safety. 

But eyes were in the dark all around and they roamed the night.


End file.
